


Old demon is old

by nizzie



Category: Original Work
Genre: I need help, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzie/pseuds/nizzie
Summary: I don't know man. Delta just be chillin' way too much lately.





	Old demon is old

One day my boy Delta was chilling at the bar after a long day of sitting on his ass and drinking. The room had already emptied out for the night, meaning sunrise was soon to follow. My dude was finishing off his last swig of beer and with a heavy hand, he set the empty bottle down onto the counter. 

Dude be like “damn… what am I doing with my life? Is there nothing more for a demon like me to do on this world?”

Delta was having a mid-life crisis about 400 years too late. He dreamt of his retirement being surrounded by beautiful women, sitting on a throne, and drinking the blood of his enemies. Instead, he settled for the measly routine of waking up at sunset, drinking, and going to bed at sunrise. Like, ok grandpa… get your shit together, I didn’t turn you into the baddest bitch in the valley for you to end up washed up like a child-star grown up.

Damn son, even the bartenders gotten more character development than you lately. Ya know what, I think it’s time for my nasty boy to get a make-over.

Delta got a chill up his spine, a familiar feeling he only got when the creator, Nizzie herself, felt the need to meddle in the affairs of her characters. What would it be this time? Sticking him in another dress, although he agreed he looked hot, he couldn’t risk the others seeing him in such attire. Maybe she’d draw him in a cutsie anime style and having him shouting “Baka!” Whatever the form of torture would be, he could never fully prepare himself for what was to come….


End file.
